Haircut!
by Mints-n-Apples
Summary: What happen when Tifa cut her hair? The answer to why she cut it is in here too![Rated for violence amoung the creator of FF & dolphins] [I guess it's a very slight, maybe, kinda VinTi]


**Just a funny thought that came to mind when I was the almighty Wikipedia with the dumbest title in the world...**

**As you all know Tifa had extremely long hair until FFAC. :****:sings****:: I found out why she got a hair cut! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Final Fantasy and all of the characters! Put that in your juice box and suck it.**

* * *

**Haircut**

(Chapter Uno)

Tifa woke up one fine morning to the sun just barely beginning to peek through her bedroom window.

She left out a soft sigh and sat up feeling incredibly lighter. She smiled to herself because she knew if she woke up feeling this great then the rest of the day would be awesome!

First things got out of her queen sized bed and she practically bounced into the bathroom to get a quick shower.

While washing her hair she noticed it was a lot easier to wash. Her usual quick fifteen minutes shower was reduced to a five minute shower.

The twenty-two year-old woman got out of the shower and dressed in a simple white short sleeved hoodie and a pair of dark blue shorts. Tifa looked into the bathroom mirror and frowned when she saw the mirror had fogged up.

'Who cares about what I look like right now? I feel better than ever! I wonder what makes today so special though…' She thought to herself as she dryed her hair and put it in a ponytail then left the bathroom to start breakfast.

The brown haired woman started making oatmeal for the children, and as if on cue, little pounding footsteps could be heard coming down the steps into the kitchen.

"Mornin'! did you two sleep well?" Tifa asked Marlene and Denzel as they both took their spots at the breakfast table.

Denzel just stared at Tifa with his mouth agape but said nothing.

Marlene's eyes traveled to what her friend was looking at and gasped at what she saw.

"Denzel, is something wrong?" Tifa asked the boy with messy hair walking closer to him and touching his shoulder lightly.

"Tifa! When did you—" Marlene began but was interrupted when loud foots steps could be hear coming to the front door.

The door opened to reveal a blonde haired man that looked wind-blown and sleep deprived.

"Cloud, I thought you weren't going to be home until this weekend." Tifa inquired looking concerned at the stated of her companion.

"I sped it up some dates and did some grave yard shifts so I could be here in time for—Hey, did you do something different with yourself?" Cloud asked as he took off his gear and turned around to look the young woman and two youngsters.

"Cloud! You're home!" Marlene and Denzel sang as they practically became air born, jumping towards the blue eyed man and knocking him down with hugs.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can we have our little reunion later? I have been on the road for days without sleep. The bed is all too tempting," Cloud tried the bargain. The boy and girl unwillingly let their hero go to sleep for the morning and knew he probably won't want to wake up until later that evening.

Just as he reached the steps he called out to Tifa without turning back to look at her, "Oh and by the way, Vincent told me he wanted to come by to talk to you about something. He said he wanted you to know before he came," and with that he continued up the stairs to his inviting bed.

The two children dragged themselves back to the table to eat their breakfast without their favorite guy ((aww, that's cute ;D)).

Denzel looked up from the tan colored oat blob at Tifa. "So why did you c--"

BRrRING, BRrRING! BRrRING, BRrRING!

"Oh, hold on a second, Denzel." Tifa went to pick up the phone beside the bar cabinets.

"Hello, Strife Delivery Service. How may we help you?" Tifa greeted.

"Oh, hi Yuffie!" Tifa said in her mistake. They really needed caller ID…

Denzel swallowed the moist breakfast wondering what happen to Tifa and if she had even noticed.

((My baby brother's advice to Denzel: "Put those dinosaur egg sprinkles that hatch in your oatmeal. It's more fun to eat it that way."))

**oOoOo**

After breakfast Denzel and Marlene had decided to play a board game in the living room that was going so while Tifa served the two or three people in the bar with light feet and a smile on her face. Overall it was quit today.

That was until a few knocks came from the back door.

Tifa looked up from one of her customers she was talking to and excused herself while she went to the back of the house.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KN—BASH!!

The door was bash out of its hinges and splinters fell to the floor in a mess of screen and broken wood.

"Goddamnit Tifa! When I knock you're supposed to open the door—Oohh hello! Why didn't you tell me you gotta—" Barrett screamed as he stepped through the doorway and snapping pieces of wood under his boots.

"Daddy!" Marlene suddenly appeared in the room running towards the big man to hug him.

"Marlene!" He squeezed his daughter until she told him she couldn't breathe.

"Move over you big lug!" Cid squeezed past the father-daughter moment they were having.

"Woah! Tifa! Where'd all your--?" Cid exclaimed when he saw Tifa but he was cut short when he felt a presence lingering behind him. The older man jerked around with his trusty spear in had about to strike whoever has behind him.

A hollow CLANK was heard when iron met gold.

"Highwind." A voice came that seemed to be at an unreachable octave. Cid pulled his spear away and pulled out a cigarette.

"You know, Vincent, one of these days you're going to get yourself harpooned while you're playing hide-in-the-dark-and-sneak-up-on-people." Cid sneered at his friend with a smile.

"I apologize. It was not my intentions to frighten you." Vincent said to the pilot from behind his red cloak.

Cid nearly swallowed his smoke, "FRIGHTEN?! HA! I'm not scared of anything. 'Specially a leather pant-wearin' vampire like you."

Vincent could tell he was trying to be friendly but funny at the same time so blew it off. He looked up at the beautiful Tifa Lockhart.

He was surprised when he saw the bar hostess new look. "Tifa, I did not know you had your hair cut to its new length. If I may say so, it suits you." The long haired man told the woman boldly.

"Yeah. I was 'bout to ask ya that until bat-boy came along and sca--- " Cid could practially feel Vincent smirk, "I mean surpised me when I had my guard down."

Tifa looked at the three. They must be crazy! She hadn't had a haircut in…in…well, a long time. She'd remember if she had had one or not anyway.

"Now c'mon you guys! You guys haven't seen me in a week and you forget what I look like?" She laughed until Vincent took her by her hand and took her to the mirror in the hallway.

Her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and her jaw disconnected itself from her skull.

**oOoOo**

"Sakaguchi! Come out here and face me!" Tifa screamed with her fists clenched tightly.

A man with a full black mustache poked his head out from a small cubical in the Square Co. office, "Hmm?" But the older man soon ducked back into his little area when he saw the look on the woman's face.

Then faster than he could think a came and crushed around his throat, stangling him.

"What the hell were you thinking when you cut my hair, you #$&&#?!?!" Her face was bright red and her teeth were grounded into themselves.

"I," Hironobu coughed from the lack of air, "I…can't!" Tifa loosened her grip so the man could breathe and speak but she didn't quite loosen her grip enough for him to escape.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. We tried giving you your long hair but, but—"

"But what?!" Tifa shook him hard as if she were going to shake the answer out of him.

"Butlongblackhairwastoohardsowecutit!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please! Don't hurt me!" Sakaguchi was so scare for his life that he was talking fast.

"What's was that? Say that again!" Tifa demanded, her temper becoming too much to bear.

The man started to cry.

"Answer me!" Tifa shook him again but no avail.

Tifa, in her unpredictable state, got into position for a Dolphin blow. Sakaguchi saw her change stances and wailed even louder knowing what pain he was going to be in soon.

As the power began to build a dolphin seemed to appear out of no where and the young fight swung her fist. However, in mid punch her grabbed the dolphin making it squeak and squall in surpise.

Mindlessly and without mercy she began to beat the video game maker with the dolphin, that was know crying.

The small man let out a short cry with a helpless whimper, "We-we tried! B-b-but when we doing the graphics y-y-y-your black hair," he gasped for air but instead got a mouth-full of dolphin, "it was too hard for us!! We couldn't g-get it to look as good as everything else."

Tifa stopped beating him hearing his excuse. Hironubo took it as she was beginning to believe him.

"I-I-I mean we can't have our favorite combat fight have pixilated hair in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, could w-we?" He butter talked the furious woman as he shook with fear. Tifa growled and glared at the man.

He nearly jumped from his skin, "I-I mean you look fabulous! Isn't that right?"

Cid and Vincent appear beside them nod their head furiously like bobble heads. Vincent looked like he had a perfect scratch down his face where Tifa had clawed him and his gauntlet was cracked and crumpling. Cid had a black eye and what seemed to be a broken leg.

"Well, I guess it's okay…I mean it is a lot lighter," Tifa played with her hair, fluffing it and brushes through the strands of hair with her fingers.

All three men giving agreeing and completing her on her new haircut.

Tifa smiled to herself, "I think it'll grow on me. Thanks Hironobu! So…When are you going to make your next Final Fantasy game?"

Tifa looked at the gamer that was laying on the floor with a pool of blood around him with a very unhappy dolphin flopping around next to him.

"Hironobu?"

(TH3 3NDZ)

* * *

**If you're wondering who H****ironobu ****Sakaguchi**** (if you're him then I'm sorry D: Don't hate on me) is then you should know this is the man that created all of the Final Fantasy games ****and that really is the reason that cut Tifa's hair ****;D**

**Also, the dolphin thing…I just thinks it's funny when a random dolphin appears out of ****no ****where**** :3**

**That didn't go where I expected it…I need to learn how to end stories ****better :B**** Hope you liked it!!**

**Don'****t be a loser****; REVIEW.**


End file.
